


Company

by aestivali



Category: Ancient History RPF, Historical RPF, Roman Republic RPF
Genre: Banter, Caesar's Invasion of Gaul, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 12:43:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3068363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestivali/pseuds/aestivali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaul is cold, but it does have some benefits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Company

"Why is Gaul so fucking cold?" grunted Antony, swinging his feet up onto the desk and nearly spilling his wine.

Caesar continued leafing through his reports. "Perhaps you would rather return to Syria."

"The company is better here," Antony said, and took a gulp of wine.

"The company," began Caesar, raising an eyebrow, "or the wine?"

A cheeky grin stole onto Antony's face. "Mostly the wine."

"I thought so." Caesar reached over and deftly pushed Antony's feet off the table. "After all, the company is terribly behaved."

Antony cackled and settled further into his chair. "Just how you like it."


End file.
